The Truth Behind the Black Haired Girl
by HarmonySoundown
Summary: She's not just what meets the eye. Hitomi is the mysterious new girl in Raimon. What is so striking about her? Her eyes? Toramaru is about to discover why she looks so familiar, and why she's so secretive.  I don't own InaIre, just my really awesome OC.
1. Ch 1 Friends yet?

One day in Raimon Junior High…

"Finally, break!" Toramaru stretched.

After he made sure all the old Inazuma Japan/Raimon Eleven members had left, he made a beeline for the new girl Hitomi.

Hitomi joined class just that morning. She had sleek black hair covering one eye, but that was all to her. She was very mysterious, and she seemed bad tempered and shy.

Toramaru was determined to say something to her. Something about her attracted him. Maybe it was her other eye, which was emerald green. Maybe it was that he was sure he'd seen her before. Somewhere. Related to soccer.

As he approached her, she whipped her head around and stared at him with steely eyes.

He extended his hand. "I'm Toramaru. Nice to meet you."

Hitomi seemed surprised that someone would have talked to her. She extended her hand stiffly. "It seems you know my name."

"Hitomi, do you like soccer?" He immediately asked, trying to see if she had any reaction.

HItmoi seemed very affected by the question. She narrowed her eyes, and looked as if she was going to retort something but thought better of it.

"Might. Might not. Used too." Her baffling answer left Toramaru speechless.

"You know, you're the first person here to talk to me." Hitomi stared out of the window, tilting her head upwards.

Toramaru raised his eyebrows.

"And?" Hitomi asked again, still staring.

Does that mean I have to say the 'hard' thing? Whined Toramaru in his head, then said, "Can we be friends?"

It was almost unheard that boys automatically asked a girl if she wanted to be her friend, but getting closer by some sort of club was more common in the second years.

So that day a strange friendship sprung up in the classroom of second years between the mysterious girl no one would meet and the boy who played in the FFI.


	2. Ch 2 Toranoya and the drink

"Want to go Toranoya after school?" a note read from Hitomi's desk. She glanced at Toramaru. She gave a brief nod, then resumed her work.

Despite their week of friendship, Toramaru couldn't find out anything about her other eye and her family. It was still a mystery to Toramaru and he would find out, no matter what.

At the Toranoya, Hitomi slid into a booth.

"Where is Toramaru…?" she wondered. Punctuality was one of the things Hitomi was very fussy about.

She looked up as she noticed a waiter was speaking to her.

"May I take your order?" the waiter grinned and slid into the seat opposite to her.

This was one of the rare times Hitomi was left speechless.

"W-what… Toramaru!" Hitomi stuttered.

Toramaru grinned back. "I work here."

Hitomi raised her eyebrows with interest.

"Um-hm." Hitomi narrowed her eyes. A devilish grin was on her face. "One chocolate milkshake, waiter Toramaru!"

Toramaru sighed, but laughed. He left the table.

A few moments later, he emerged from the kitchen with two chocolate milkshakes. On had chocolate sauce on top, spelling the initials KH. Kawano Hitomi.

Hitomi smiled in delight. "Thanks."

But Toramaru noticed that, as Hitomi dipped her head to try the drink, he could've sworn that her face was dark and clouded with sorrow.

Meanwhile, Hitomi was thinking.

The only other person ever to do this is onii-chan. Inside herself she was having conflict.

Stop it! Onii-chan is not onii-chan anymore!

A stab of pain shot through her chest as she thought of it.

The thing that happened.

That made her hide her true self from the rest of the world.

**Short chapter. Sorry guys, but since you want an update so bad...**

**Hitomi: Thank YOU for making me unlike myself.**

**Me: Very funny.**

**Hitomi: NOT.**

**Me: Ha ha!**

**Hitomi: Grr...**

**Toramaru: Here's your order.**

**Hitomi: *blush***

**Me: *point at them***

**Hitomi: STOP it!**

**Me: LOL**


	3. Ch 3 Working in Toranoya

**This chappie contains LOADS of Hitomi's background information. Please pay attention, Hitomi fans!**

**Hitomi: *dark aura***

**Me: NOT MY FAULT! *blow raspberry***

**Hitomi: Off to spill my secrets, traitor? *teasingly***

**Me: Who told you to be such a mysterious character? If you tell everyone the truth then I wouldn't!**

**Hitomi: Fine! I have a br-**

**Me: NOOOOO! It won't make the story nice!**

**Ailana: Author's right, Hitomi.**

**Harmony/MIchiko: So right.**

**Ed: Duh!**

**Hitomi: *pouting* Fine... But I wouldn't stop myself from going to a fan's house and SPILL MY SECRETS! *evil maniac laughter***

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

* * *

><p>Then Hitomi had a flashback.<p>

_A girl, about 10, with large, innocent green eyes was playing in the garden. She giggled as she saw a squirrel scamper up a tree. A few moments later, a boy – a platinum blond one – emerged from the house. "Iced chocolate for you, sis," he smiled as he brought out two cups of iced chocolate. The girl dashed towards him. She gasped with joy when she saw one with chocolate sauce spelling out the letters H and K. _

"_H for Harmony, and K for our last name," the boy grinned._

"_Thanks, onii-chan! You're a genius!" The girl beamed. The boy smiled, and they enjoyed the chocolate under the sun._

Hitomi shivered. NO flashbacks, she said to herself in her mind fiercely.

Toramaru stared at her, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Hitomi glanced up, startled. "Oh- yes. Nothing. Say, why do you work here?" She changed subjects.

Toramaru noticed the sharp change of subject, but said nothing. "Oh, my mom opened this restaurant."  
>Hitomi nodded thoughtfully. "So, can I help you?"<p>

"Uh- y-yeah, sure…"

Hitomi lowered her head, embarrassed. "Sorry. You don't need to say yes if you don't want to. I just… well… most people don't like me because I'm mysterious."

Toramaru blushed. A few days ago he heard Hitomi get into a heated argument with some classmates because they were taunting her for 'poisoning' Toramaru and being 'over mysterious'. Toramaru never knew that Hitomi saw him listening.

Toramaru tried to make her feel better. "The more the merrier. Since we need someone to help out. Maybe, if you like, you could help out in the kitchen…?"

Hitomi smiled warmly. "That'd be the best."

Then she shivered again, when Toramaru didn't see, because the little high-pitched voice of her younger self was stuck in her brain.

"_Onii-chan is the best!" _

* * *

><p><strong>Weird chapter. Sorry people! <strong>

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**and if you like submit your OC, cuz they could be random person in this story. Like REALLY random. But at least they appear!**

**Name:**

**Look:**

**That's all I require. Thanks for the reviews! **


	4. Ch 4 Meeting Inazuma Japan

**Again, short chapter. Couldn't think of how to fit OCs in, so look out for them in the next few chapters! **

**I think I'm better at writing short chapters. Whatever.**

**This chapter is about Hitomi meeting Inazuma Japan.**

**Hitomi: If it wasn't for you making me so mysterious I would've gotten ALL of their signatures! *whine***

**Me: *Blow raspberry***

* * *

><p>"Hitomi!" Toramaru called.<p>

"Can you make twelve iced chocs? Seems we got the whole soccer team here!"

HItomi quickly fixed the iced chocolates and took them out.

Her eyes widened as she saw Toramaru sitting with the soccer team he had mentioned.

The soccer team was Inazuma Japan.

She quickly served them all the chocolates. Then, as she was about to dash back into the kitchen, one of them asked, "Who is this, Toramaru? Your new friend?"

"That's Hitomi, my classmate. Hitomi, it's near closing time. No one is going to come now. Sit with us, come one," Toramaru scrambled to make a seat for her.

"S-sure…"

Everyone started beaning her with questions.

"Fave color?"

"Is Toramaru nice to you?"

"Do you play soccer?" asked the one who sat closest to Toramaru. The question would have been entirely innocent if it was asked to anyone, but to Hitomi, well, you didn't know what was wrong with her when Tobitaka (the one who sat closest to him) asked it.

Hitomi froze.

"Yeah," said Toramaru. "You've never told me before."

Hitomi tried to resume drinking normally.

"Don't you think she's kind of familiar?" Kidou whispered to Sakuma. Sakuma nodded, half listening because he was wildly texting something to someone on his phone that had 10 penguin keychains on it.

Unfortunately Hitomi's sharp ears caught this comment. She glared at Kidou.

Kidou shut his mouth.

Kogure glanced at her curiously, a plan forming in his mind. He waited till Hitomi was talking to someone else, then sprung his trap.

Hitomi whipped around.

You can't trick me so easily, she smiled smugly. You will never see what's behind my hair – if I decide never to tell you. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi: What did you put behind my hair?<strong>

**Me: NOthing. LOL**

**Hitomi: You did!**

**Sakuma: *sweatdrop* when did you give so many keychains?**


	5. Ch 5 Hitomi can be nice?

**Okay. Might be a short chapter, but hey, I managed to fit some OCs in! Yay! **

**Hope Flo and Tripp don't mind me giving their OCs a "crush" or a "friend".**

**Thanks for your support, people! Will try to update as soon as possible, and I'm kind of having writers' block right now. I thought up of the ending already, but I CAN"T THINK WHAT TO DO ABOUT THE CHAPPIES IN THE MIDDLE. Help! SOS!**

**So here's the story.**

**Hitomi: See? I NEVER interrupt! **

**Me: You just did.**

**Hitomi: Did not!**

**Me: Did! **

**Everyone else: SHUT UP!**

**Hitomi: *sulks in a corner: emo***

**Me: *V sign of victory - YEAH YEAH! KATTE NAKOU ZE!***

**Me: Can't get Keserasera GET UP! GET UP! Out of my head. Because it is so awesome. IE GO opening 2 anyone?**

* * *

><p>Kogure's idea was that, if he spilt iced chocolate all over Hitomi, she would jump up and her hair wouldn't cover her face anymore. At that moment, Kogure would take a snapshot with his super quick camera.<p>

But Hitomi dodged at the last moment, and Kogure missed. Unfortunately, it hit Toshiya Hikaru, a curly dark-blue-haired boy with chocolate brown eyes. Flora Eagle, another classmate who had waist length brown hair with blond highlights squealed, her bright green eyes wide.

Kogure and Hitomi looked at each other, and gulped.

"Sorry, Toshi!" Hitomi gasped, startled out of her usual mysterious and uncaring act. She knew Toshi because he was in her science class, and he was the only one who dared become her partner, as Toramaru, unfortunately, was not in her science class.

Toshi giggled at the sight of his chocolate splattered shirt.

"It's okay," Toshi smiled with his usual cheerful smile. "I was going to get rid of this anyway."

(NOTE: HOPE FLO AND ZCYLER DON"T MIND ME GIVING THEIR OC'S A "CRUSH")

"But Toshi," whined Flora, "that was your best shirt!"

Toshi gave a lopsided grin to Hitomi.

"Nah," Toshi said. "It's one of my oldest ones."

"You sure?" Hitomi asked again.

"M-hm!" Toshi replied.

Flora could only sit there pouting.

Toramaru had heard the whole thing. _Hitomi _can_ act like a normal person_, he thought. _What - and who made her change?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So people. Whaddya think?<strong>

**Sorry if your OC doesn't appear somewhere, cuz first come first served, and you know how INCREDIBLY hard it is to fit some in?**

**Plus, note that even if your OC appears it will be the kind of random person in the background.**

**That's all. **

**P.S. Hitomi is still in emo mode. Because of this chapter. Anyone can make her happier by saying she didn't have to keep up the mean act in this chapter? Anyone? *desparately***


	6. Ch 6 The Other Half Of Her

**Hi people! Sorry for the late update. **

**This chapter reveals the secret of her HAIR, so READ CAREFULLY.**

**Plus, if you would like a glimpse of how Hitomi looks like, PLEASE check out the link on my profile to my DeviantArt account. I'll upload the picture of her I doodled. And. If you'd like spoilers for my other story, "I'm an INazuma Eleven character's sister", check my DevArt too! **

**P.S. Hitomi is hyper excited so she won't interrupt, since she's so hyper cuz finally her secret is out.**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Toramaru fell ill and he had to stay home from school.<p>

Hitomi, concerned about him, immediately dashed to Toranoya after school.

Yamashita Tukina, a girl with long waist-length hair the color of Hokkaido lavender fields in summer, bangs swept to her right, amethyst eyes and fair creamy skin blinked in astonishment.

"Why the heck is she running so fast?"

Once Hitomi reached Toranoya, she held the threshold and gasped for breath.

Recognizing Hitomi as Toramaru's friend, Nonomi-chan asked, "Hitomi-chan? Toramaru is in his room, but he's sick. Those stairs, to the left end." She pointed.

"Thanks," Hitomi said, still gasping. She ran up the stairs two at a time and at last reached the room. She knocked.

She glanced at the posters on the door. Her eyes flickered to picture to picture. A photo of Toramaru and Inazuma Japan. A beautiful black-and-white shaded picture of Tobitaka and Toramaru making ramen.

Before she had enough time to look at them all, Toramaru opened the door. "Hi Hitomi," he said. "Atchoo!"

"You okay?" asked Hitomi worriedly as Toramaru led her into his room.

"Yeah. Just a cold," Toramaru answered.

"So, here's your homework." She handed him a pile of schoolwork she had brought with her.

"Thanks." He sneezed again into his sleeve.

Hitomi put her hands on her hips and said, "Use a piece of tissue! That is SO unhygienic!"

Toramaru gave her a quirky smile. "Yes, ma'm!"

They both giggled.

Hitomi looked around the room. There were mostly posters of Inazuma Japan, some soccer match trophies, a framed picture of Toramaru and his mom, and another picture, in black and white, somewhat similar to the one he had stuck on his door, Tobitaka and him making ramen.

"Wow. You have lots of pictures with Tobitaka kun." Hitomi stared at him.

"Yep. He's one of my really good friends." Toramaru smiled. Just like you, he thought. Then his thoughts flitted to one that he was thinking about all day. The one concerning Hitomi, why she had changed, and what he was thinking since he met her – what was behind her hair.

He took a deep breath. "Hitomi? I want to ask you something."

Hitomi looked up from a photo album she was flipped through. "Yes?"

"I wonder if you could show me what's behind that curtain of hair."

Hitomi seemed startled and started behaving like how she did a few weeks ago.

"Fine. One time only."

Toramaru nodded.

Hitomi slowly moved her hand to her hair covering her face. She gingerly pushed it aside.

Toramaru gasped.

Her eye was a beautiful, deep, rich, sapphire blue. The bluest blue he had ever seen in his life. Beautiful, deep and rich like her emerald green ones. Her eyes were like jewels glittering.

But that wasn't all. Running over her eye was a scar.

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't THAT bad. Anyway I think this chapter could be one of the longest Hitomi Chronicles one I've ever written. <strong>

**Whatever. So, check out my DevArt account, cheers, and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Bye!**


	7. Ch 7 Secrets to Tell

**HItomi's story is drawing to an end! Not quite.**

** Hitomi: The freakin' heck!**

**Me: Ha. Check out mah Deviant Art profile for how HItomi looks like- ow!**

**Apparently Hitomi is attack her dear author.**

* * *

><p>Hitomi gave a bitter laugh. "Not what you expected, huh?"<p>

Toramaru was speechless.

"What happened?"

She gave a half sad smile, her eyes bitter, but yet… full of mourning and love. "When I was small, someone whipped me over my eye with a belt.

"I was temporarily blinded. When I could see again, and my scar was healing, my eye just turned… this color."

"Oh my gosh," Toramaru whispered.

She let the curtain of hair fall back again.

"It's okay if you're scared. I was, for a bit, too."

"No- it's just- both eyes have a pretty color." Toramaru tried to make it up.

"It's okay. So, meet you tomorrow afterschool here. Hope you can go back to school tomorrow."

With that, Hitomi turned and left.

Toramaru knew Hitomi wasn't telling the whole truth. He could see it in her eyes.

Hitomi was fiercely having an argument with herself mentally. _Why can't you tell the whole truth to Toramaru? _She winced. No. The truth was too… cruel.

_Remember what happened to all the other boys, _a voice taunted in her head. A voice she knew very well, but didn't want to hear it ever again. A voice she would've heard every day, if _he _didn't do that. _Remember how they all left you when they found out your secret. Your little secret, Hitomi. No. Harmony. You don't want that name, but face it. Remember, HK? Harmony? Kawano Hitomi? And how you had to move everywhere after they found out. Your scar, Harmony. _

Hitomi shook her head to clear the voice out. Anything concerning Toramaru had to wait till tomorrow.

The next day, Hitomi decided she had to tell Toramaru, even if she didn't want to. She didn't like to lie to the plucky soccer-playing boy who made her childhood less of a misery, at least for now. She knew he would find out, sooner or later. But only if Toramaru didn't ask. If he did, she wouldn't tell.

The lessons that day seemed especially boring. Even Science, when she didn't have to stare at Toramaru all the time and when most of the time her head was dipped down to mix the chemicals.

Finally, the bell rang. Hitomi headed home first. She had to change her clothes, as they were dripping wet from the fine drizzle that was starting. Toramaru, of course, headed to Toranoya.

When she arrived at Toranoya, she slid into her usual spot. Toramaru was there, waiting.

"Hitomi. I need to ask you something."

_No,_ she thought. _No, if you ask me that, I'll never tell you!_

"Who made that scar? I know you know that person. You can't lie to me."

Hitomi couldn't stand it. Her head facing down, she stood up and dashed out of the restaurant.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to start a new story about my other OC, Aurora. Read about her, again, on my DevArt profile. Please. Sorry.<strong>

**I need people to vote who they want to appear in her story - pick from the Inazuma Japan and Raimon Eleven members.**

**I'll definitely include:**

**~Domon (he's very important at the start)**

**~Ichinose (finally, a story with him! And his arigatou sign! He's important too. Kinda.)**

**~Aki (how can you not include the cutest American girl around?)**

**~Kidou (apparently Aurora likes him. So if he's not there this story will be an EPIC FAILURE.)**

**So, cheers!**


	8. Ch 8 Toramaru! Toramaru!

**I know it's epic weird for me to update SOOOOOOOOOO quickly but I just had this in my storage as a 'random chapter' and I wanted to finish it, so here ya go, Hitomi fans!**

**Hitomi fans: YAY!**

**Hitomi: One by one, guys! I'll give you my autograph! *puts on bling bling***

**Me: You look like an idiot in that. **

**Hitomi: Hey!**

**Me: Haha!**

**Aurora: *shyly* Don't forget to read my story!**

* * *

><p>"Wait up, Hitomi!" Toramaru shouted. Great, he thought. I shouldn't have asked that.<p>

Hitomi ignored him and kept running in the drizzling rain.

Toramaru shook his head and rain flew in all directions. That moment, Hitomi seized the chance and disappeared.

"Great. So great." Toramaru sighed in despair and kept running to where he had last seen her.

There was Hitomi, sitting on the riverbank, a yellow figure in the rain. She still had her raincoat on, and she sat there, hunched up.

He walked right in front of her.

Toramaru tried to apologize. "Look, Hitomi, I'm sorry…"

Hitomi looked up, her pitch black hair plastered to her face.

"Since you really want to know so badly, I'll show you. Again." Hitomi said reluctantly after a moment of silence.

She brushed away her sheet of hair that permanently covered her other eye.

Toramaru had to stifle a gasp. He still couldn't get used to the dazzling beauty of her other eye. But he couldn't stop staring as the scar.

Hitomi narrowed her eyes at him as she noticed him staring at the scar.

"You know, if you never asked that, I'd told you."

"Hitomi! I know you're lying. What really happened?" Toramaru almost shouted.

Hitomi's eyes blazed with anger. "This is what happens to people who want to know too much." The rain started falling heavier.

She drew her hand backwards and slapped Toramaru across his face. At the same time, the sky lit up and thunder roared like a mighty beast caught in a trap, angry and mourning for freedom.

Toramaru's eyes widened. He'd never expected that to happen.

Then, in a split second, he found himself falling and hitting cold water with a splash. He had lost his footing in the rain and fell into the river.

The current was very strong. The coursing river, now filled to the brim with rainwater, ran as fast as it could.

"Toramaru! Toramaru!" Hitomi yelled desperately. That was the last thing Toramaru heard before the roaring sound of rainwater filled his ears and river water filled his mouth. Then everything went black.

Hitomi skidded down the slope, her eyes starting to stream with tears. "Toramaru! Toramaru!" she yelled over and over again, hoping she would get a response.

Her eyes filled with tears and her hair, her curtain of hair, clung to her face, her scar still showing. _No_, she thought fiercely. _If there's any one of those boys I had to save, it's Toramaru! Toramaru, he… he… was nicest to me. Helped me change my view of all boys in the world. Especially after one betrayed me. And now… he's in danger because of me!_

Spotting Toramaru's head in the river, she ran to it and pulled his hand, which floated upwards. "Toramaru!" she shouted. "Never will I ever let you go! Ever! Again!" her eyes blurred with tears. She pulled harder still. The rain stung her eyes, her face, her skin. The feeling taunted her. But she didn't let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, so Toramaru falls in the river.<strong>

**Toramaru: Now I'm dripping wet!**

**Me: *blows raspberry***

**Ailani, my sis's OC and my OC Ailana's sis: Fail, Toramaru! WRITER, I NEED MAH STORY!**

**Me: Fine!**


	9. Ch 9 As green as emeralds

**This could be the second last chapter to this story.**

**Hitomi: *squeal like the girls in the dub* Yay! Yay! Yay! **

**Me: I mean, who does that.**

**Hitomi: ME! *hyper***

* * *

><p>Hitomi pulled. She battered the wind and rain. But she didn't let go. At last, after 5 long minutes, Toramaru was dragged to safety on the shore.<p>

Hitomi shook Toramaru. "Toramaru! Are you okay?"

Toramaru was unconscious.

Later Hitomi took him to her home.

Toramaru lay on the couch with a blanket over him. The sweet aroma of hot chocolate drifted in the air. He started to regain consciousness.

He could hear voices. He didn't dare open his eyes.

"Who is this, Harmony?" A cutting voice pierced the silence. It was a boy, about 15, and his voice reminded him of Hitomi.

Hitomi gasped as if someone plunged a knife into her. "Don't call me that!" she gasped.

"Who is this, Harmony?" The cutting voice asked again, this time demandingly.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Then tell me why you've brought him here!" The voice said furiously.

"No!"

"No what?" The voice had a dangerous glint to it now.

"Just. Plain. NO!" Hitomi shouted.

"And why is that?"

"Why should I tell! Why should I tell when you've done so much terrible things to me! Ever since last year, you've been like this! You've… you've put a curse on me! You made everyone who used to be my friend stay away from me!"

The other voice grunted and a door slammed.

Toramaru could hear the soft sobbing noise of Hitomi.

He opened his eyes. "Hitomi."

Hitomi glanced up tearfully. "You're awake!" She dashed into the kitchen and emerged with a mug of hot chocolate. "Here. Have a sip."

Toramaru drank it in one gulp. "Hitomi? I heard everything."

Hitomi gasped. "You… did?" she asked.

Toramaru nodded. "The person who whipped you was your brother, wasn't it? The one just now?"

Hitomi burst into tears. "Yes, it's him," she said between sobs.

She took a deep breath. "Just one and a half years ago, my brother joined a soccer team called… do you know it… Team Garshield."

She smiled when she heard him gasp. "You know of it, then. There he took on the name Fox. The goalkeeper. I assume you've seen him?"

Toramaru nodded. So that's why she looked so familiar. She was the goalie's sister.

"I knew he was going to play Inazuma Japan, so the day he finished playing, I went up to him and asked if he won.

"Big mistake. He took off his belt and whipped me over my eye. He's been so mean to me ever since." Her voice wavered a little.

"When we were smaller, when my name used to be Harmony, he made me a milkshake like the one you made me the other day. The one with my initials."

Toramaru stared.

Hitomi noticed. "What?"

"Hitomi," Toramaru whispered, almost half daringly. "Look into the mirror."

Hitomi looked confused but she spun around.

In the mirror was a girl she hardly recognized. She looked like Hitomi – but her eyes – they were both emerald green. BOTH emerald green. And none of them had a scar running over it.

Hitomi gasped with amazement and her eyes widened. "Toramaru? Is this really true?"

Toramaru nodded proudly. "Spin around, Hitomi. Let me see you like this."

Hitomi spun around again.

Toramaru nodded approvingly. "That's the way you ought to look."

"Sorry for slapping you," Hitomi said, ashamed.

Toramaru gave her a smile that made her heart melt. "All that matters, is that you can be your true self again."

"Thank you, Toramaru. Thanks for everything." Her voice was muffled as she hugged Toramaru tightly, her face buried in his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this might be a complicated concept to grasp, since it's not in the story, but the reason her scar was gone and her eye turned green again was that when she cried (in the last chapter) she forgave all the boys who had been mean to her before, and as the scar was created because she wouldn't forgive her brother, the scar didn't go away before. Now that she forgave, her scar kinda got washed away by her tears of forgiveness.<strong>

**Nice chappie?**

**Cheers,**

**HarmonySoundown (and that means me!)**


	10. Ch 10 Brand New Self

**Hi guys! Your favourite story is back LOL **

**Just kidding this is WAYY not your favourite**

**OK. I'm really sorry for the inactivity, but my newest chapter in Harmonious Voices can explain all of it.**

**So, READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

Toramaru yelled, "BYE!" and ran out of Toranoya. He was kind of late because he had overslept due to the fact that he had stayed at Hitomi's too late.

As he dashed out, he almost ran into a girl with sleek black hair and emerald green eyes, perfectly parted in the middle. The girl smiled a familiar smile.

"Didn't guess you were late, Toramaru-kun."

Her voice made Toramaru start. It was Hitomi's voice, Hitomi's hair, and Hitomi's eyes – but surely this cheerful girl who didn't have a shield of hair covering her face wasn't Hitomi?

The girl grinned. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me, Toramaru. You just haven't seen me for a NIGHT, for heaven's sake."

Toramaru smiled. This was the new Hitomi.

As they walked back to school, Hitomi chattered as if she hadn't done it in her entire life. (Actually Toramaru suspected that it was quite true.)

"I'm sorry about the incident at Toranoya. I'll apologize to them, I promise. Meet me in Toranoya at five today afternoon! And bring your teammates!"

Hitomi was totally transformed, so much that even the teachers discussed about this the whole day.

The students did too, of course. Gossip spread through the school like wildfire, and the story about Hitomi's change did too.

Now nobody was complaining about Hitomi and Toramaru being friends. In fact they were jealous of Toramaru of having such a nice friend.

"Please, Hitomi, be my friend!" Over 10 kids shouted at her. Hitomi recognized the bunch of people that said she was poisoning Toramaru. She smiled to herself, amazed by her sudden popularity.

"Thanks," Hitomi would say, "But I think you have to be nicer to me first."

That left everyone speechless. And she continued being friends with Toramaru.

After after-school soccer practice ended, Toramaru practically dragged his friends to Toranoya.

They asked what he was doing. "I don't know," he said. "But something's happening in Toranoya!"

That basically made everyone run to Toranoya, but Toramaru stopped them at the front door. "Wait," he put up his hand and peeked into his family store.

Hitomi was inside and gave him a wink, to signal him everything was ok.

Toramaru opened the door. Everyone dashed in, and they could see a table in the middle set just for them. There were soccer patterned plates. Cups with lemonade in them with little straws in them, with a little soccer ball paper tag on each straw. The cups were on a tray held by Hitomi. They didn't know it was Hitomi, but it was a girl with black hair and green eyes and a nice smile to them.

"Welcome, guys," she said. "I'm sorry for what happened before. As an apology, I'm making this meal myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: OMG CUTE STRAWS! *snatches one from Hitomi's tray*<strong>

**Hitomi: That's for Gouenji.**

**Me: Oops. *puts it back and snatches the one for Toramaru***

**That's why Toramaru doesn't have one LOL**

**Ok. REVIEW, PEOPLE!**

**Another chapter coming up!~**


	11. Ch 11 The girl, the drink and the truth

**OK guys here's another really quick update**

**It's totally suckyyyyyy**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

><p>After she made them sit down, she gave them all a cup of lemonade each, except for Toramaru. She disappeared into the kitchen.<p>

"Looks like she forgot yours, Toramaru!" Gouenji teased. The others laughed.

"Hey, is she Hitomi?" Kidou asked.

Toramaru was speechless for a moment. "How did you know?"

"Well," Kidou tapped on the table, "she looks like the friend we met last time, only slightly more different, and looking at how much she's transformed, it's probably the work of you."

Tobitaka grinned. "And that I agree with!"

Hitomi emerged from the kitchen holding a tray with one cup of chocolate milkshake. It was made nice and smooth like the way Toramaru liked it.

"Here's yours, Toramaru!" she grinned, set the chocolate on the table, and dashed back into the kitchen.

On top of the chocolate, written with cream, were the initials TU.

Toramaru was surprised for a moment, blushed lightly, and yelled, "Thanks Hitomi!"

His response was a hand waving from the kitchen door.

Leaning over to see what was on Toramaru's chocolate, Gouenji noticed the initials.

"It's written –"

Toramaru blushed and said "Gouenji-san!" He put a finger to his lips.

Gouenji sighed, smiling. He shrugged.

By this time everyone was curious to see what was on the chocolate that made Gouenji smile (which was rare) and Toramaru blush.

Everyone leaned over, and Toramaru tried to cover it, but was rather unsuccessful, because "It's written TU!" erupted from Tobitaka.

Everyone leaned back, satisfied.

"It's her! They like each other!" Kogure teased.

"That's none of your business, Kogure-kun!" yelled a very mad Haruna, though she was smiling at the thought of it.

Toramaru looked into the chocolate and gave a very small smile. "That's what I did to her first," he said.

After a few minutes, Hitomi emerged with a batch of freshly baked cinnamon and chocolate chip cookies decorated with soccer patterns. Afterwards she came out with a rather smaller batch with one cookie each.

She handed them to the respective person.

"Eh!" Tachimukai exclaimed. "That's me!"

Sure enough, Hitomi had decorated each cookie with the looks of each member.

"This is good!" Kidou exclaimed as he munched through his cookie.

Hitomi joined them at the table. "Well, Kidou, remember what you said about me when you first saw me?"

Kidou nodded. "I said you looked familiar, didn't I?"

"Yep. And I should. Because you've battled my brother before. And I'm sorry he caused you the trouble!" Hitomi spoke, the words tumbling out of her mouth.

Kidou was speechless.

Nobody knew what she was talking about, until Toramaru explained, "Fox."

Then it dawned on everyone.

"YOU MEAN FOX, TEAM GARSHEILD'S GOALKEEPER?"

Hitomi looked away. "Yes. My brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Was it okay?<strong>

**Toramaru: *fuming* it was NOT okay! You basically embarrassed me in front of EVERYONE!**

**Hitomi: *shyly* But you did that to me, didn't you?**

**Toramaru: *looks away blushing***

**Me: *slyly* Who's a loved little shota boy now -**

**Toramaru: *chases me around***

**Me: *pants* R&R, everyone!~**


End file.
